


You've been keeping me warm

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Power Dynamics, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non gli sembrava più folle come all’inizio.
Relationships: Felix/Peter Pan | Malcolm
Kudos: 2





	You've been keeping me warm

Non gli sembrava più folle come all’inizio.

Felix sapeva fin troppo bene che doveva tutto quello a Peter Pan, il signore di Neverland aveva a cuore tutti loro e lui, lui era speciale, lui era stato scelto da Peter Pan in persona per essere il suo secondo dopo la morte di Rufio. Non aveva mai osato chiedere cosa ci fosse stato tra i due ma Peter Pan lo aveva rincuorato spiegandogli che quello che avevano loro era un legame unico e speciale e che non si era mai sentito in quella maniera con nessun’altro. E Peter Pan mentiva ma non gli avrebbe mai mentito, non a lui che conosceva i suoi più intimi segreti.

Lui gli aveva dato tutto sé stesso, la sua mente, la sua fedeltà, il suo cuore, il suo corpo, ogni singola cellula del suo essere apparteneva a Peter Pan. Ricordava ancora con emozione la prima volta che le loro labbra si erano unite, il primo bacio che si erano scambiati e come avesse giurato che non desiderava nessun’altro, solo lui.

Peter Pan lo aveva posto al comando e lentamente gli aveva rivelato tutto, compreso il fine ultimo del suo piano, doveva aver davvero odiato la sua vita precedente aveva pensato Felix udendo del piano del signore di Neverland per vendicarsi del figlio. Era stato lui a ricevere la pergamena con il volto del True Believer e sapeva cosa quel gesto volesse dire: l’altro aveva completa fiducia in lui, gli si affidava completamente, ora stava a lui dimostrare di meritare quella fiducia.

E il sesso … se il sesso era un sistema per tenerlo legato al suo signore allora Felix doveva ammettere che funzionava, funzionava benissimo. Nella sua vita di prima non aveva mai sperimentato simili cose, limitandosi a qualche bacio ma quello che Peter Pan gli aveva mostrato era … squisito, delizioso, paradisiaco.

Avevano trascorso intere notti ad amarsi, esplorando i rispettivi corpi e godendo di ogni singolo tocco, che fosse nell’alloggio che l’altro si era procurato, qualche spiaggia deserta o persino di fronte al fuoco, gli altri sapevano che non dovevano disturbarli in quei momenti, a Peter Pan non importava se guardavano o meno ma lui avvertiva sempre una certa vergogna quando sorprendeva un Lost Boys intento a spiarli.

Si morse le labbra per reprimere un gemito, non doveva finire così pensò prima di portare le mani tra i capelli del potente signore dell’isola. Avevano cominciato con dei baci ma poi … avrebbe dovuto fermarlo. Sapeva di aver sbagliato quando Peter Pan aveva osservato l’evidente rigonfiamento tra le sue gambe, si era leccato le labbra con fare osceno e poi gli aveva abbassato i pantaloni.

Aveva tentato di protestare ma era stato inutile, l’altro lo aveva zittito con un bacio prima di laniarsi sulla sua erezione. Lo aveva preso in bocca con una bravura che poteva essere nata solo dall’esperienza e per un istante Felix si era sentito geloso, a chi Peter Pan poteva aver già fatto quello? Una persona nella sua vita di prima? Rufio? Quel maledetto pirata di Killian Jones?

Avrebbe tanto voluto fargli qualche domanda in proposito, ne aveva ogni diritto, ma poi Peter Pan aveva cominciato a succhiarlo e lui aveva smesso di pensare. Peter Pan lo stava succhiando come se avesse il bisogno fisico di averlo in bocca, la sua testa andava su e giù con una bravura rara e le sue mani lo tenevano bloccato al suolo con una forza che il suo corpo di adolescente non avrebbe dovuto avere. E a lui non restava altro che ansimare e gemere il nome dell’altro, passò le mani tra i capelli dell’altri, giocando con le ciocche, venerandolo finché l’altro non gli fece capire che non voleva affatto quelle delicatezze. Qui artigliò quindi i capelli prima di cominciare a scopargli la bocca, non avrebbe voluto farlo ma non aveva mai avuto la forza di rifiutare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, a Peter Pan e non avrebbe di certo cominciato ora pensò.

Era così vicino si disse, poi Peter Pan si staccò lasciandolo con un’erezione dolorosa tra le gambe e il corpo che bramava di raggiungere l’orgasmo.

<< Pensavi davvero che fosse così facile, Felix? >> lo provocò l’immortale prima di reclamare le sue labbra in un bacio esigente e passionale. Felix lo ricambiò mentre i loro corpi si strusciavano, aveva così tanto bisogno di raggiungere l’apice in quel momento. Aprì le gambe invitandolo a fare tutto quello che voleva ma l’altro sorrise malizioso e Felix seppe di essere perduto.

<< Tu mi sei fedele, Felix? Faresti di tutto per me? >> lo provocò il signore di Neverland prima di distendersi sensualmente sulla spiaggia.

<< Tutto quello che vuoi >> rispose Felix, sentiva il desiderio aumentare mentre guardava quel corpo che lo aveva attratto fin dal loro primo incontro.

<< Allora devo darti una missione >> replicò Peter Pan con un sorriso malizioso.

<< Quale sarebbe? >> domandò lui.

<< Scopami bene, fai che me lo ricordi domattina, non trattenerti >> gli ordinò Peter pan e Felix sospirò. Cominciò a baciare la schiena dell’altro, baci sempre più appassionati, scatenandogli dei piccoli brividi. Arrivati alle natiche le prese tra le mani e strinse per poi mordicchiarle appena e infine si decise ad obbedire. Peter Pan detestava i preliminari, sapeva servirsene per farlo impazzire ma era anche vero che quando si trattava di lui li disprezzava profondamente, Felix sapeva bene come comportarsi in quelle rare occasioni in cui l’altro aveva chiesto, anzi preteso, che fosse il più alto a ricoprire il ruolo attivo nel sesso.

Peter Pan si lasciò un gemito di puro piacere quando Felix si spinse dentro di lui. Il più alto gli diede qualche secondo per abituarsi all’intrusione e poi cominciò a spingere, gemendo e ansimando. Fece per voltarlo, aveva così tanto bisogno di vederlo e di baciarlo ma l’altro lo fermò. << No, non questa notte … scopami e basta, è un ordine >> lo rimproverò il signore di Neverland con voce rotta dal desiderio e lui obbedì. Si mosse con movimenti veloci, profondi prima di cominciare a baciare e leccare ogni singola porzione di pelle su cui riuscisse ad arrivare, ansimando il nome dell’altro come una litania. Peter Pan gemeva e ansimava ma a Felix non parve di riconoscere il suo nome, solamente incitamenti e oscenità varie che però lo riempirono d’orgoglio, se l’altro era così era per merito suo, stava gemendo a causa sua, era lui che lo faceva godere in quella maniera, lui e nessun’altro pensò prima di colpire quel punto preciso.

<< Baciami … baciami ora >> ansimò Peter Pan e lui obbedì. Cercò di mettere in quel bacio tutto l’amore, la venerazione e l’adorazione che provava per l’altro ma gli lasciò il comando, quello che contava era il piacere del signore di Neverland, non il suo orgasmo egoista. Continuarono a baciarsi per quelle che gli sembrarono ore, le labbra che si univano, i corpi che si muovevano bramosi e le mani che si sfioravano finché non fu Peter Pan ad interrompere il bacio. << Vieni … vieni per me Felix … ora >> gli ordinò con voce rotta dal desiderio e Felix non ebbe altra scelta che obbedire. Portò la mano sul sesso dell’altro muovendola con forza, continuava a non sembrargli giusto che l’altro gli avesse dato la precedenza ma non era sua abitudine discutere gli ordini, di qualsiasi natura fossero.

<< Felix, tu preghi? >> gli domandò Peter Pan mentre riposavano, Felix gli accarezzava devotamente i capelli mentre l’altro si era accoccolato sul suo grembo.

<< Solamente te >> rispose lui prima che l’altro ridacchiasse.

<< Dovresti ricominciare a pregare, prega che l’inferno o il paradiso ti lascino entrare perché quello che stiamo per fare … noi scriveremo una nuova pagina nella storia della magia e io trionferò, ricorda: Peter pan non fallisce mai >> proclamò Peter Pan, allora il momento tanto atteso era finalmente giunto pensò. A breve Peter Pan sarebbe davvero divenuto immortale e invulnerabile e lui sarebbe stato al suo fianco, devoto come sempre e pago dell’essere il suo secondo in comando.


End file.
